


Protect and Care

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Family KnB [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Seirin and Touou find some interesting things about their miracles' time at Teiko.As well as lots of fluff.





	Protect and Care

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the thought of Kuroko meeting a jerk from Teikou, it progress and here we are with nearly 2000 word one shot. 
> 
> I just really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Let me know spelling and grammar errors, it takes me many many read through to catch them all so help is appreciated.

Riko and Kagami lead the rest of Seirin out of the lobby of the restaurant on to stop short when they say an unknown boy approach Kuroko with his friends standing back.

“Kuroko-san. Where are your boyfriends? They doesn’t usually let you out by yourself,” the boy sneered. His friends chuckled like he said something funny. 

Kuroko regretted leaving the restaurant first, as soon as saw Tanaka. He knew the boy wouldn’t pass an opportunity to try something especially with him standing alone.  

Kuroko just blandly stared back at them sipping his milkshake, hoping Tanaka would get bored or get uncomfortable and leave him alone

“Scared?” Tanaka sneered.

This time Kuroko obviously rolled his eyes but said nothing.  

Tanaka and his friends suddenly looked wary as Seirin clustered behind Kuroko. 

“Have you gone mute?” Tanaka spat. Kuroko wanted to sigh but sipped his milkshake instead. 

A voice came behind Seirin, “I think I remember the last time you tried to bother one of us, you were the one that walked away with a black eye.”

Seirin parted to show a smirking Aomine and a frowning Momoi leading Touou. Kuroko wondered where they were heading but he filed that away to ask later. 

Tanaka looked away with a spit, “Should have known that freaks wouldn’t travel that far apart.”

Kuroko felt his ice run down his spine and his jaw clench as he started at Tanaka.

A pin could have been heard in the resounding silence. Aomine just shook his head while Momoi turned a nasty glare on to Tanaka. Seirin and Touou both leveled glares his ways as while for the insult to their teammates.

“Tanaka-san,” Kuroko voice was blunt as it always seemed but he could hear the undercurrent of the tightly wound anger in his voice. 

By the way, Tanaka gulped but tried to hide his fear with a look of bravo the other could as well. His friends shuffled as well showing that they weren’t immune to the air either.

Aomine rolled his eyes and snorted “Tetsu, leave the idiot be. He’s not worth your anger.”

Kuroko head snapped towards Aomine. Silently he could see Aomine telling him it wasn’t worth the potential assault charge or harassment charge  _ and did he really want to explain what went down to Akashi. _ The answer was no, so he took a deep break and relaxed his shoulders. 

Aomine just tsked with what could be called a fond look on his face.

“Go away, Tanaka-san,” Kuroko ordered not looking towards the now scrambling group.

Once they left Aomine walked up beside Kuroko and ruffled his hair, “I don’t know who is more protective you or Akashi.”

“I am nowhere near Akashi-Kun's level,” Kuroko huffed as he smoothed out the out of place hair much to the amusement of those watching. 

Aomine paused for a moment before nodded and sighed, “Yeah, but that’s only because you don’t have the connections and money that he does.”

Momoi laughed interrupting  the two causing attention to fall to her where she stood with a fond smile, “You are all bad and you know it.”

Aomine shrugged unrepentantly, “Never said I wasn’t.”

“So who was he?” Kagami asked curiously looking towards where Tanaka had scrambled off too. 

“Tanaka-san was the captain of Teiko’s Soccer team, and when Kise-kun switched to basketball he blamed Dai-chan and later Tetsu-kun for it,” Momoi explained with a shrug. 

“He wanted in Kise’s pants, pure and simple” Aomine corrected with an eye roll.

Kuroko nodded in agreement, “He is under the erroneous assumption that Aomine-kun  _ persuaded _ Kise-kun to join basketball.”

Aomine sputtered, “You never told me that!” while Momoi laughed. Neither were alone in their reactions Kagami and some of the others like Wakamatsu and Hyuuga sputtered while Riko couldn’t help but laugh along with Momoi. 

Kuroko blinked, “I thought you would know,” Aomine shook his head in disbelief. 

Momoi chuckled, “You shouldn’t be surprised Tetsu-kun if the rumor wasn’t about basketball he didn’t notice.”

Kuroko snorted but had to admit it was the truth. 

“Wait, does Kise know?”Aomine demanded. 

Momoi shrugged, “I don’t know, Ki-chan may have heard it but he tunes out most of the gossip.”

Kuroko shook his head, “I don’t think Kise-kun heard this one, for one he would have complained how he got on first string with his own merits, and two he would have outrageously flirted with Aomine-kun in front of Tanaka-san.”

“He can never know.”

Everyone laughed at Aomine’s horrified face.  

“But then why would Tanaka hate you?” Izuki asked as they calmed down. 

Kuroko’s ears pinked and he coughed awkwardly, “He implied things about Kise-kun in front of me and I...”

Aomine interrupted seemingly recovered from his shock now wearing an impish smile, “Cold cocked him in the face, giving the guy a black eye.”

“Kuroko?!” 

Kuroko knew he came off passive and slight so he wasn’t too insulted by the shock on the teams' faces. 

“Tanaka-san would not learn to keep his opinions to himself,” Momoi huffed, “that final lesson if it was up to Dai-chan and the others it would have been more than a black eye but we were being held back by our second string. No one thought to stop Tetsu-kun until he already swung,” Momoi laughed darkly. 

Kuroko was less embarrassed as he shrugged, “Kise-kun was my student.” 

They eyed the three with some trepidation, no one missed that even Momoi was being held back. They had to wonder what Tanaka even said, then decided that they didn’t want to know badly enough to ask.  

“I am surprised you didn’t go after him anyway,” Kagami muttered.

The three shared a smirk but it was Kuroko who replied, “He transferred not long after.”

In the interest of plausible deniability, they didn’t press further. 

“Where were you guys heading anyway?” Riko asked Wakamatsu.

“There is a streetball tournament nearby,”

“Ah, the one by the station, right? We were heading there too.”

“We can go together,” Momoi cheered. In an agreement, they walked. 

The teams kept up light conversations about school and basketball games they have seen.

Kuroko silently looked from Aomine then to Momoi with a raised eyebrow as they walked, Momoi just shook her head, “It’s fine Tetsu-kun only Ki-chan and Muk-kun are banned from this one, Dai-chan hasn’t gotten banned from it.”

Kuroko nodded while Aomine slumped grumbling, “It is not like I have been banned by ever streetball tournaments.”

“Just most of them.” Kuroko rebuked. 

Aomine just slumped further but didn’t deny it. Momoi giggled. 

Kagami didn’t seem to be paying any mind to the three as he walked beside Kuroko, instead seemed to be thinking. 

Kuroko was quick to pull Kagami out of the way of bike that clipped the curb. They had fallen to the back of the group so no one but Aomine and Momoi witnessed the near accident.

“Kagami-kun, be more careful.” Kuroko scolded. 

“Sorry,” Kagami huffed as he rubbed the back his head. 

“What got you using too many brain cells to pay attention anyway?” Aomine teased.

Kagami didn’t rise to the bait, a rarity just ran his hand through his hair and sighed, “Old memories.”

Aomine raised a brow when Kagami didn’t react. They began walking slower giving more space between them and their teams. 

“What kind of memories?” Momoi asked quietly. Kuroko watched Kagami carefully, keeping a hand on Kagami’s jacket in case the redhead wanders down memory lane again. 

Kagami smiled wistfully, “I was just reminded of all the times Tatsuya and I got into trouble for fighting because of someone not learning to keep their opinion to themselves.”

“Did you get into a lot of fights?” Aomine asked. 

“Yeah, when Tatsuya and I were younger, I had an accent, looked different and was loud” Kagami shrugged, “I mean even by American standards I am loud,” Aomine snorted and Kagami threw a glare his way but continued, “ so people had opinions about me and some shared it loudly and rudely. It didn’t bother me after a while but Tatsuya” Kagami shook his head fondly, “more often than not I was the one wading into a fight after him because even if I was willing to walk away when someone threw derogatory remarks at me, he wasn’t.”

“Ah, protective older brother,” Kuroko teased. Aomine snorted while Momoi giggled. 

“He’s a mother bear, which is thankfully being directed at Murasakibara and not at me,” Kagami huffed. 

“I am glad Murasakibara-kun has someone like Himuro-kun to look out for him,” Kuroko murmured. 

“Guess we will just have to look out for you in return,” Aomine said as he threw an arm over Kagami’s shoulder and put him into a  headlock. 

While the two started wrestling and shouting at each other, Kuroko shook his head and took out his phone and snapped a picture, and before he could do anything with it Momoi swiped his phone. Surprised he watched as she quickly typed out a message and sent it. She giggled as she handed it back and Kuroko looked down and couldn’t hold back the laugh. Aomine and Kagami stopped fighting to stare as both he and Momoi broke down laughing. 

Sent to all the Miracles. She had written:

_ We have a new member of the family,  _

_ Ps. I think Dai-chan and Kagamin have finally accepted their fraternal twin status.  _

When their teams asked what was so funny Kuroko and Momoi only smiled, while Aomine and Kagami shrugged confused. Until sometime later when they checked their phone which started off the laughing again, and even their teams joined in as Aomine and Kagami tried to vehemently deny the accusation that they were alike, especially alike enough to be twins, over the laughter.

Kuroko didn't need a text message to tell him that Kagami was one of those friends that turned out to be family. He just knew. The same way he just knew with Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara, Akashi, Midoriama, and Kise. 

Family, is more than blood, more than friendship, 

and family protects and cares for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> The twin thing is to be taken in humor, it mostly was a sudden thought of them being barely a month apart in birthdays and I decided that Momoi would very much use it to bug Aomine.


End file.
